


【宿伏】交易(一辆傻马拉地)

by SaberStark



Category: Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna - Fandom, 宿伏 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 大概是二大爷在大战之后救下了惠惠然后逼良为娼(bushi惠惠对虎子有那么一点意思，二大爷就利用这个来和惠惠搞，然而惠惠在爽到之后其实也有点半推半就......字数比得上我的毕业论文了...啊，微博指路信积拉奶哟，在上面发了3图被夹2张7456好像真的只有这里可以停车了...
Relationships: 咒術回戰 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【宿伏】交易(一辆傻马拉地)

“你把虎杖悠仁弄哪儿去了？！”

伏黑惠艰难地吐出这样的几个字，两面宿傩听到讨厌的名字，但却并没有表现出要收拾肩膀上扛着的人的样子，而是愉快地把他往上提了提，“死了啊，你以为经历那样的事这小子能挺得过来？”

死了？

伏黑惠刚要开口，却觉得胸口一热，血又从他的喉管里涌了出来，“伏黑，闭上你的嘴，”不耐烦的声音是他听到的最后一句话了，“你再流血老子也救不了你……”

伏黑惠伤得不轻，两面宿傩废了不少劲才给他捡回一条命。虎杖悠仁恐怕是已经回不来了，最强的诅咒之王对此倒并没有多么高兴，毕竟这个身份能让他少许多麻烦。

可自己现在扛着的这个小子对他可不是抱有普通的同级生情分，两面宿傩掂了掂，发现依旧有血滴在地上。

“欠我不少......倒是真迷住我了。”

伏黑惠再醒来就是几天之后了，躺在有些温暖的液体中——他发现原本几乎残破的肢体好好地依附着他的躯干，连疼痛的感觉都消失了。他坐了起来，发现自己连内裤都没穿。

“比我预计早了两天啊，伏黑。”

水被搅动的声音和大蛇吐舌的嘶嘶声几乎把坐在骨堆上的诅咒之王逗笑了，“看清楚这是哪里，心疼式神就不要放出来了。”

伏黑惠觉得膝盖在一瞬之间软了下来，大蛇也被强行塞回影子里。他无法动弹，被按在水里，只剩一只眼睛看向说话的人。

他看着两面宿傩从那上面一步一步走下来——带着他偷偷喜欢的那张脸，不过多了两只眼睛和一些黑色的条纹。两面宿傩蹲下来，看着少年人青涩却白皙韧性的身体，“喂伏黑，你的手脚我装上了，你的感觉呢？”

只露出一只眼睛的黑发少年无法回答，他也没有想要回答眼前比兽类更加没有理智的诅咒。伏黑惠开始调整内呼吸，他不知道面前蹲着的人究竟想干什么，只能想办法屏住呼吸。

“不回答？”两面宿傩伸出虎杖悠仁的手去触摸白皙修长的脖颈，伏黑惠在那一瞬间就失去了肺叶的全部氧气——他的眼球死死盯着那四只嘲弄的眼睛，但他无可奈何。

直到感觉手指下的身体已经开始发抖发热，两面宿傩才又摩挲了那块柔韧的皮肤，让伏黑惠喘了一口气，“啊---啊，我对你很有耐心哦伏黑，现在除了我没人可以救你。”

伏黑惠那只眼睛并没有服软的意思，于是诅咒之王心情很好地继续阻断他的呼吸，看着细嫩的脸蛋开始泛红，眼睛开始变得湿润，两面宿傩的手指滑动在凸起的蝴蝶骨上，满意地看他的耳朵开始发红，“明明没有进水的眼睛却变得这么湿，看来是快要不行了呢。”

等到诅咒之王把他的小蛋糕整个从水里提出来的时候，他几乎把自己刚救活没几天的男孩又折腾了个半死。伏黑惠眼睛一眨就又趴在了一层人骨上——他不确定是不是人类的骨骼，但自由的呼吸使他不由自主地狠狠喘了几口气。

“虎杖......悠仁呢？”

两面宿傩笑了，但他没说话，只是慢悠悠地把整个手掌放在了伏黑惠赤裸的背上，“死了。”

伏黑惠闭了闭眼睛——不可能，他在大脑中快速过滤一切战前的信息。

“伏黑惠，你对这小子——哈，有意思的事，我想到了。”

“虎杖悠仁——的确还活着。”

两面宿傩看着面前紧绷的身体放松下来了，慢悠悠地歪了脑袋盯着伏黑惠没什么表情的脸，“不过这家伙当场脑袋崩溃了，现在他也没法出来——”

“你可以让他出来。”

伏黑惠没有睁眼，用肯定的语气说道。

两面宿傩咧嘴笑了，“除非.......”

伏黑惠感觉到那有些粗糙的掌心滑到了自己的腰窝，浑身战栗了起来。那手在腰间徘徊，又向下游走——他的耳朵已经通红了，“两面宿傩！你要做什么！”

“哈——老子想做什么，你不清楚吗？”

两面宿傩歪着头笑了，他从那张脸上根本找不出虎杖悠仁的一丁点影子。“你让我操，我就让那小子出来。”

伏黑惠耳朵更红了，“虎杖悠仁，你还要睡到什么时候！”

“我不是说过了吗？”

两面宿傩所使用的虎杖悠仁的那张脸迅速地沉了下来，他掐住趴在骨头上的人的大腿，“他根本就不想出来啊伏黑，我已经告诉你第二次了——”

伏黑惠感觉到身体上无形的压力集中在了手腕上——他勉强在两面宿傩的俯视范围内坐了起来，依旧抬不起手，只得仰头看那张属于虎杖悠仁的脸。

“我逼他出来——在此之前，有个东西想让你尝尝。”

那根炙热粗壮的东西凑到了他的面前，伏黑惠咬紧了牙齿死死瞪着他——脑中却又不停地出现了让他甚至觉得有些恐惧的声音。

“反正是悠仁的身体……”

“如果他真的看到了那些，必须要和他对话……”

“两面宿傩……”

“唔……咳——哈………”

两面宿傩自然看出来了面前黑头发的少年大脑中在过滤着怎样的利弊，他早就等不及了——只不过是想让这具肉体在自己品尝的时候更加鲜嫩多汁，否则他根本不会废这么多话。

他捏住了伏黑惠的下巴强迫他张开嘴，把自己的东西捅了进去，“收着点牙，这具身体还有人要用——嘶，比我想象中舒服啊，惠。”

伏黑惠不得不吞吐着那根东西，他的下颌骨被捏得生疼，但他一点也不想这样——他还在挣扎，却被面前的诅咒之王牢牢地按住了。

“好好用你的舌头啊伏黑，”两面宿傩咧着嘴笑了，伏黑惠瞳孔不由自主地放大了一些——面前的疯子在虎杖悠仁的脖子上狠狠地划了一道口子，血花四溅，“舔它，不然你的好同期就回不来了。”

伏黑惠已经无法思考了，那根东西过于粗大地几乎顶进了他的喉咙，他努力调整用鼻子呼吸，舌头下意识地从那敏感的肉头划过，引起对方对他的二次占有。眼角已经变得通红，生理泪水顺着他的脸颊流了下来，他被迫抬头看向那张脸，但这只让施暴之人更加兴奋。

“太美了——伏黑，果然是你想做到就可以做到的事吧？”

两面宿傩享受着温暖湿润的口腔，和时不时被他强迫着顶起来的柔软舌头，直到黑发少年几乎翻起了白眼，敏感之处被这样对待让他也有点忍不住了，于是干脆射了出来。

伏黑惠惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他感觉一股股炙热的液体冲进了他的喉管——他挣扎着想要吐出这根东西，两面宿傩倒是依了他——剩下的留在了他的口腔和脸蛋上。

“不要这么惊恐吧，咒灵和人类的东西自然是不一样的——对，你可以生小孩吗？给我生个小孩怎么样？”

两面宿傩弯下腰，却依旧是笑着俯视着他，“说这个是不是早了点？不过啊伏黑，刚才说的还是有效的哦，你给我操，我逼那小子出来。”

伏黑惠垂着头，那些头发挡住了脸，两面宿傩也不知道他想了些什么。在几乎失去耐心，打算干脆就这样放出虎杖悠仁的时候，伏黑惠说话了。

“你会遵守誓约。”

两面宿傩笑了出来，甚至开始大笑了起来，伏黑惠没有任何反应。

只有……这一种解决方法了吧？

他不能确定，但诅咒之王没有给他思考的时间，他感觉到身体被强行支了起来，站在了那些骨头上。

白皙而修长的身体在昏暗的环境里显得十分诱人，但两面宿傩去看他的眼睛的时候，却发现还是如同往常一样。

两面宿傩从他的腰线一路摸下去，笑了，“老子想看到的可不是这样的脸啊，惠。”

他的耳朵已经红透了，但他还在装作一副冷漠的样子。两面宿傩满意地盯着那双没有任何表情流露的眼睛，“惠，你在让我更多的迷上你。”

他被迫敞开着腿坐在地上，柔软的皮肤被坚硬的骨骼硌出红印，他在握着自己的东西机械地上下移动，那里却只是立起来了——并没有想要射出什么的意思。此时的伏黑惠却猛地抬头，虎杖悠仁的身体上突然多出来了普通人类不该有的东西——

两面宿傩的另外两条手臂。

下一个瞬间伏黑惠就坐在了两面宿傩的大腿上，这时他的脸还是红了。一只手开始不停地揉捏他的身体，剩下的直接握住了那个地方。他清楚地感觉到粗糙的掌心在恶意地压迫敏感的顶端，一只手在套弄，另一只手甚至用不是很大的力气握住了下面的囊袋。这样的快感自然是比两面宿傩逼他自渎要刺激百倍，伏黑惠的脸彻底红了，两面宿傩轻易地看到他咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

“啧，张嘴，否则我拔掉你所有牙齿——”

伏黑惠爽得浑身颤抖起来。他从没这样被刺激过性器，他已经快要忍不住了。两面宿傩干脆把在他身上游离的那只手塞进了伏黑惠的嘴里，玩弄柔软的舌头。

被迫张开的嘴里终于溢出令人满意的气音，诅咒之王满意地看那些控制不住的口水弄湿了自己的手指，于是沾着那些液体换了个地方玩弄——伏黑惠的眼睛猛然瞪大了，那根手指没有任何犹豫地挤进那个不可言说的地方，带着他自己的口水……

“这里很紧啊伏黑，难道说你是处男吗？”

两面宿傩在他的耳边吐着热气，狠狠地咬了一口通红的耳垂，“怎么了啊惠，感觉到舒服了吗？”

前后都被控制的感觉是十分可怕的。伏黑惠已经控制不住想要射出什么，却被那粗糙的掌心堵住了可以发泄的出口。那种感觉让他忍不住去伸手去推开那些手——自然是无用功，那只手更加用力地刺激他，伏黑惠的腰已经开始忍不住抖动了。

那根手指被紧实地挤压着，诅咒之王已经没有耐心了，打算抽出手指直接换成自己的东西，却不知道蹭到了哪里，引得他身上的人猛地挺了一下身体，整个人贴上了虎杖悠仁的身体。

“怎么，是这里吗？”

被不断攻击在那一点上，他无法控制身体的抖动——快感过于直接地深入他的大脑，黑发垂到了两面宿傩的肩上，湿凉的感觉让他忍不住又摁了下去。

“啊——两面——”

诅咒之王满意了，却依旧没放开剩下的三只手，“自己想办法插进去，许你用手。”

“你不想见见那小子吗？”

“你们的同伴可已经没剩几个了啊，伏黑惠，确定一下那小子还是好的吧……”

两面宿傩看不到他的表情，但有几根纤细的手指怯生生地扶住了他的东西，却总是对不准那个紧密的穴口。

诅咒之王自然是不耐烦了，干脆把他直接按了下去。

被猛然填满的痛感充斥了他的身体，从没有过的感受使黑发少年发出疼痛的声音，而那块充满弹性的地方却不由自主地紧紧收缩想要挤出那根粗壮的东西。“别夹啊，惠……”

太痛了，伏黑惠死死咬住嘴唇，没有叫出声来。一股血腥味飘到了两面宿傩的鼻尖，诅咒之王又皱起了眉头。

“叫你别咬——给老子叫出来，伏黑，你可真紧——”

“哈……”

一只手再次捏住了他的下颚，逼他张开嘴——伏黑惠觉得下面塞进来的那根东西似乎是要撕裂他，他却没有任何办法挣脱身下人的侵犯。

两面宿傩很快被这个又热又紧的地方夹得忍不住了，况且诅咒之王又有什么时候忍耐过别人。但他只是又分了一只手去掐弄少年柔韧胸膛上的红点，“自己动啊，惠，现在是你在拜托老子的吧？”

伏黑惠已经逐渐适应了那根东西在自己身体深处的存在，他在这恍惚之间甚至觉得两面宿傩对自己似乎比对那些人有多一些放任……

虎杖悠仁——快给我醒过来啊……

“这种时候还在想那个小子吗？”两面宿傩毫不犹豫地狠狠向上挺腰，刚刚适应的甬道在又一次的强烈刺激下紧紧地吮吸着那根粗壮的东西，伏黑惠根本没有预警地闷哼一声，这样的刺激对他来说……

确实太过了……

可惜两面宿傩自然没打算怜香惜玉，指甲掐弄乳头的力气开始越来越大。黑发的少年慢慢地伸手撑住了同级好友的身体，微微起身——这巨大的东西在离开后穴的时候暴露在了他的面前，两面宿傩轻易地看到本来就通红的耳朵宛如充了血一般——但他没准备动，他知道这青涩的模样可不比待会儿自己使劲儿的时候舒服，他在等。

他勉强起来了一寸便觉得耗费了浑身的力气——它太大太粗了，又烫得他前面似乎有了些许感觉。伏黑惠按在同级好友结实的小腹上，强忍着不适开始试图重新把它吃进后面的嘴里。

他知道自己在训练的时候从没偷懒，却觉得后面这根阴茎顶得他浑身酸软，腰几乎要折断——他继续着努力吞吐它，直到他不小心用它顶在了身体的一个点上。

“啊……”

两面宿傩盯着他的动作，只觉得欲望快要忍不住把他压在身下大力肏干了，这时顶到伏黑惠的那个地方让这张裹住他的嘴狠狠地吸了一口，两面宿傩笑了。

“不愧是伏黑君，这么快就找到舒服的地方了吗？很好，自己控制位置。”

伏黑惠还没从那一下爽得地方回过神，被身下的诅咒之王指点了方向后下意识又撑着他坐起来，去捣弄那一点——快感从依旧涨得有些难受的地方攀爬出来，侵染了他原本还有些清明的大脑——舒服，未经人事的少年似乎已经发现了乐趣，不由自主地想要更多地刺激那个地方。

“哈......”

“唔......啊......”

好硬......好像要烫到身体里面了......

“既然这样就快一点动啊，这么慢吞吞的可以爽到吗？”

两面宿傩看上去心情颇佳地分出一只手再次开始揉弄青涩的阴茎，满意地感觉到自己被咬得更紧。伏黑惠刚被那根东西蹭到那里，又被刺激了前面，快感前后夹击得他不得不停下来。

“让你停了吗？”

自己脆弱的部位被用力捏了一把，伏黑惠没忍住地低叫出声，费力地抬起腰部又坐下去，又是这种感觉——想要被全部填满，被狠狠顶弄那个地方......

他为自己脑中跳出的声音羞耻至极，却又逼迫自己不要再胡思乱想被这妖怪利用来羞辱——“啊——”

两面宿傩哪里不知道他想的什么，他突然伸出一只手猛地一按，刚好顶到敏感的一点后伏黑惠爽得没撑住，完全地坐在了他的欲望上。

——真的被填满了，伏黑惠觉得那舒爽的感觉从后面似乎没经历身体似的直接穿入了他的大脑，再加上前面被两面宿傩不断玩弄——他射出来了，弄在了他们两人的胸膛上。

“伏黑惠，本大爷是真被你迷住了……”

两面宿傩没再让这个磨磨唧唧的小处男再自己动——两只手捞过蹭上乱七八糟的液体的大腿，两面宿傩直接压了下来，腰上用力又把自己顶了进去。传统的体位让伏黑惠只觉得那里又被填满了，那里深处最敏感的一点被硬粗的东西一直不停地摩擦，他忍不住呻吟——那只捏住了他下颚的手此时伸进了他的嘴里玩弄他的舌头，忍不住的口水从他嘴角一路流在他修长的脖子上，被两面宿傩掌心出现的舌头舔走。

这样大开大合地操干所带来的快感自然不是伏黑惠那样慢吞吞地吃它所能达到的，两面宿傩本就随心所欲百无禁忌，此时只觉得黑发的少年浑身都雪白，膝盖上却因刚刚被自己强按在骨头上硌出几个红印——他只觉得下面更精神了，于是更加用力地挺动泡在温柔乡里的东西。

伏黑惠只觉得浑身的感官都被集中在了那个被撑开肏干的地方，那炙热的阴茎就像不知疲倦一般在他的身体深处顶弄。舒服，他已经得到了乐趣，头皮发麻的快感开始一股一股地冲击着他的感官，偏偏这时候诅咒之王又开始玩弄他已经完全挺立起来的欲望。

“怎么了惠，被我干得很爽吗？”

两面宿傩掌心的那张嘴舔着通红的耳垂，一边吐着热气，“你下面这张嘴可真能吃啊……惠……你看你已经再咬我了……”

他故意停下来，又操控着那只手在伏黑惠耳边羞辱他，“感觉到了吗？老子已经停下来了，你这里好像还没有停呢……”

伏黑惠下意识顺着他的话语，忽然有些恐慌地发现就算是只有那根粗大的东西埋在里面一动不动，他的身体也开始主动地迎合上去，紧窄的甬道没有了刺激之后开始寂寞地收缩着渴求，尤其是那一点——被顶到的快感令他眼前一白，浑身失控，被粗硬的炙物不断摩擦使他的快感层层叠叠地笼罩上他的整个身体，伏黑惠没功夫去想了，他现在已经快要分不清这些了。

“痒了吗？惠，你咬得越来越用力了啊。”

两面宿傩享受地仰起头，“真紧——老子都快忍不住了。”

伏黑惠被几条手臂按在骨头上动弹不得，可那里竟然真的像两面宿傩说的那些开始不安地收缩了起来。最敏感的地方已经被刺激了很久了，突然停下来的舒服让他的身体也不情愿了起来。

两面宿傩当然知道少年已经忍得不行了，于是那张嘴又在他耳边额外说道，“伏黑同学，想要的东西应该怎么办呢？”

伏黑惠的喘息弄得那只手感觉热乎乎的，但那两片嘴唇之间一直没发出让诅咒之王满意的声音。两面宿傩轻易地顶在让黑发少年叫出来的地方，以极其缓慢的动作磨着那里。想看到这张脸上的更多的表情啊，占据少年身体的妖怪舔了舔嘴唇。

“别……别碰……”

“大点声啊惠，根本听不清。”

“所以……不要碰那里……”

伏黑惠只感觉那个要命的地方被缓慢又用力地挤压摩擦，他的理智已经几乎被磨得灰飞烟灭，他想求这个妖怪用力刺激顶弄那里，想要这根已经被他的身体适应了的阴茎像刚才一样宛如活物一般——

他无法发出这样的声音，即使从未经历过这样的事情他也无法将这样羞耻的话。一只手的指腹用力地揉搓过顶端发泄的出口，已经早就想要出来的东西被强制堵在了里面，黑发的少年来不及控制便呻吟出声。

“伏黑同学？”

“放开……放开我………”

伏黑惠被逼得想要缩起身体，却因自己的挣扎再次被顶到那里，两面宿傩盯着那张脸上痛苦且又舒爽到极致的表情，突然没再控制自己的东西慢吞吞地磨，而是整根抽出又猛地全部肏了进去。

“啊啊啊——”

想射……什么东西想要从前面出来……

伏黑惠开始大口喘气，他甚至没意识到眼睛里溢出来的泪水，浑身不停地痉挛起来。无法操控的刺激从那里占满了他的大脑，无法控制——这使他无比恐慌又无法逃脱地接受了这样的高潮。

两面宿傩被夹得舒爽，他看中的少年用最紧密的甬道挤压他——哈，他的好朋友的身体，“就这样到了吗？惠，果然是天赋异禀啊……”

他被逼出来的生理泪水流进了鬓角，热热的，他却感觉不到——这样轻微的感觉怎么能比得上男性最敏感的部位被肏到干性高潮呢？但两面宿傩没想放过他，这时他放开了堵住小口的指腹，那秀挺的部位却也没法吐出什么液体了。

两面宿傩没准备再折磨他了，那个又湿又紧的地方夹得他也有了射进去的冲动，干脆捞过还在无意识颤抖的腿弯又顶进了深处，换来伏黑惠低哑的呻吟。

“出去……不行了……啊……”

诅咒之王并不在意，每一根手指下的皮肤都光滑湿热，高潮后的穴道正无意识地收缩着，他把自己水淋淋的阴茎抽出来，又盯着那个被摩擦得嫣红的穴口，毫不犹豫地猛然挺动后腰肏了进去。

少年的身体刚刚经历过绝顶的快感，被再次刺激那个地方——伏黑惠已经几乎失去了理智，开始不断地随着后穴被肏干的频率呻吟出声。那里不知什么时候已经变得湿漉漉的，随着同级好友的肉棒不停拍打着身体深处而发出淫靡的水声。

“呜……不行……”

“让我……哈……让我出去……”

“惠，想要的东西——嘶，别夹！”

响亮的巴掌声在这个地方飘荡开来，两面宿傩也快忍不住了，顺手在那被他抓出指印的雪白臀肉上拍了一掌。

黑发的少年骤然感到疼痛后下意识猛地收缩了后穴，换来两面宿傩更加令人羞耻的嘲笑声。

“看来是很喜欢我的东西啊……”

“……不是......”

伏黑惠不知哪里来的力气——似乎是对这诅咒之王的排斥和对这样的、对他来说可怕的快感的恐惧，让他忍不住沙哑着嗓子说了出来。

两面宿傩笑了，这样才有意思啊，“不喜欢？那这里怎么还在吸我？”

“伏黑君，口是心非呢......”

被钉在那根粗壮的肉棍上的黑发少年无力地任由诅咒之王使用他同级好友的身体，一次又一次地贯穿他——两面宿傩似乎也是忍不住了，掐住他的腰开始一下又一下用力地加快速度。

“啊……嗯……”

又被填满了——可怕的快感开始占据少年的大脑，他早就控制不住自己的声音了——前面因为被强制阻止了一次后叫嚣着想要吐出些什么，后面的敏感处被用更大的力气碾压肏干，伏黑惠似乎已经失去了意识，却又被更猛烈的撞击刺激得清醒起来。

“伏黑同学，还没有说出老子想要的话呢……”

两面宿傩轻易地摸了摸他被生理泪水沾湿的脸颊，又重新堵上了前面用来发泄的地方。

“反正也可以用后面，这里就算不管也是可以的吧？”

伏黑惠睁大眼睛——不要——那样干性的高潮简直太过于恐怖，就好像浑身上下全部都被控制了一样，无法动弹，无法思考，只有一直在操他的阴茎能带给他一点知觉……

“不要……两面……宿傩……”

“我不要……”

“放过我……”

更多的泪花从通红的眼尾溢出来，被叫了名字的妖怪觉得自己又胀大了一些——“既然想要用这里，”他那只手摩挲着揉那根秀气的阴茎，“应该说什么呢，伏黑同学？”

“放开我……”

两面宿傩丝毫没有减缓胯下的动作，而是一下又一下给予伏黑惠最鲜明的感觉，“说『拜托了，宿傩大人』。”

伏黑惠没有听见，这样又狠又慢却又没有规律的动作让他无来由地产生新的恐慌，“求你……”

“不对，是『拜托了，宿傩大人』。”

诅咒之王莫名有耐心地教他，“当然，不要忘记说敬语——有礼貌的伏黑同学……”

礼貌？屁股下满是淫液，却又在自己几乎已经没有控制下张开大腿迎接这根肉棒，身上还沾了自己已经干涸的精液的未成年——两面宿傩笑了笑，怎么也不能说是“有礼貌的伏黑同学”吧。

伏黑惠已经快要忍不住了，可前面的那根手指依旧没有移开——“说出来啊伏黑君……”那张嘴在他的耳边吐着热气，让他忽然想起来被要求说些什么了。

“拜托……拜托了……哈——宿傩大人……”

“好啊，惠，我答应你了。”

两面宿傩用一只手托高了少年已经无力的腰肢，停止了对他又慢又狠的折磨——而是他也想要射在这个高热又紧致的穴里了。前面的指腹放开了那个小孔，转为了不停地套弄着想要射出东西的阴茎。

伏黑惠已经忍不住带有哭腔的呻吟了，快感来得更加汹涌，但他无法挣脱——『想要』的想法恐怕早就被诅咒之王知道了，但他无法去在意这样的事情，后穴里激烈肏干的阴茎成了他的全部。在某一次被顶到那里的时候，前面终于也无法忍耐——又一次射在了他们两人的胸膛上。

两面宿傩也有些喘气，高热的穴道在经历高潮之后死死地咬住虎杖悠仁的身体，他也有些想要射出来了。诅咒之王没有再控制自己，干脆地抵在那一点上射精。

“啊！！不——不要——”

那些浓稠的白色液体自然不是普通人类该有的温度，烫得伏黑惠几乎又被推上高潮。精液一股一股打在敏感的穴肉上，几乎填满了那里——多余的液体被依旧在挺动的阴茎带了出来，沾得到处都是。

很舒服——两面宿傩盯着伏黑惠几乎失去神志的眼睛，却没想到他的下一句话，“遵守约定……你把虎杖悠仁叫出来……”

诅咒之王笑了，顺势又在那个热乎乎的地方抽插起来，“你确定要这样吗？虎杖悠仁醒了，看到自己的老二插在好朋友的屁股里——不过这样正合你的心意吧，那点萌动的心思干脆不用说了，直接上三垒——”

伏黑惠脸突然红了——这下不是因为后面还吃着那根东西，而是他似乎已经想象到了如果这时候虎杖悠仁醒来会怎么样。他几乎是用尽浑身的力气推开了两面宿傩，却又扯过对方身上要裹不裹的白袍，勉强披在了自己身上。

那里猛然被抽出来，还没有完全合上——伏黑惠感觉到一股股热流从那个难以言说的地方争先恐后地涌了出来，整张脸蛋都红了起来。凉凉的空气钻进那个暂时无法完全紧闭的穴口内，伏黑惠的浑身也不由自主地开始颤抖。

两面宿傩看着他——四只眼睛露出的野兽一般的情绪是一模一样的。

但他也没忘记，如果答应了小孩的话没兑现，以后恐怕就没有他的主动配合了。“就这样？那我就把那小子叫出来了——”

等他再次睁开眼睛，两只眼尾的眼睛重新变回花纹，瞳孔开始不由自主地放大。那些诡异妖冶的黑色纹路渐渐消失——但那根沾了他的液体的湿漉漉的、依旧粗大的性器却还暴露在两个人的视线之中。

伏黑惠刚刚意识到这个问题，但他知道现在必须先确定虎杖悠仁的精神状况——后穴的精液还在不停地涌出来，几乎沾湿了两面宿傩白色的衣袍。他觉得脸热，但这时候不是说这样的事的。他勉强向前凑了一些，盯着虎杖悠仁的眼睛。

“虎杖悠仁？悠仁——你怎么了？你还记得我吗？”

虎杖悠仁不知道为什么自己会出现在这里，只是大脑之中混沌不堪——伤者，到处都是受伤的人，血腥味，两面宿傩——

“伏黑？”

他终于沙哑地叫出伏黑惠的名字，让后者松了口气，但伏黑惠又下意识地用那衣料把自己裹得更紧了，接着也用十分沙哑的声音问道，“你的身体怎么样——不，你还记得那天吗？老师们和钉崎，还有他们——”

虎杖悠仁看上去还是有些呆滞，伏黑惠突然懂了——看到了那样的场景，恐怕不是两面宿傩逼迫，而是他自己根本不想出来……

“悠仁，你听我说，”伏黑惠不顾自己还红着的眼圈，直直地盯着虎杖悠仁依旧麻木的眼神，“你要醒过来，你要控制你的身体，别让——”

“别让本大爷再占据，对吧？”

伏黑惠眼睁睁地看着虎杖悠仁左眼下的花纹再次变回眼睛，“别这样看着我嘛，你看我把那半边留给他，他也是不会说话的——”

“这小子暂时根本没法醒来——虽然不想承认，但他醒来才是对我最有用的。”

“话还没有说完，你回去，两面宿傩！”

“无论你说些什么我都听得一清二楚——惠，你真的要做这样的无用功吗？”

两面宿傩又笑了，这次他的一只手朝着胯下伸了过去，撸动两下，“看吧，就算是这样他都没有任何反应——脑子坏掉了，我也没有办法。”

但是他还记得名字——伏黑惠心里默念，无论作为什么样的身份，他相信虎杖悠仁——他一直是理性的，即使同伴有再多的死伤，要完成的事情不可以因为过分的多愁善感而停止下来。

“你让他出来，我还没有说完。”伏黑惠抓紧了自己捏住衣料的手，他根本想不到和两面宿傩做可以舒服到失去理智的地步，他知道自己不可以再像刚才那样沉沦下去了——

“你已经见过他了啊。”两面宿傩毫不在意地重新完全占据虎杖悠仁的身体，又活动了一下筋骨——伏黑惠，真是太令人愉悦了。只是看着那双通红的眼睛，诅咒之王就又来了兴致。

伏黑惠哑然，他现在甚至不知道面前变态一样的诅咒之王是否会直接杀了他，力量的悬殊在此时让他没有任何谈论条件的资本。

然而在这个时候，两面宿傩看上去就像是突然想起来了什么一样，“不如这样好了，你想见他，就让我舒服了，和我做，我就把他放出来给你看看——不过基本上是无用功。”

他凑近伏黑惠的耳边，轻轻吐着热气，“不需要担心，我是不会杀你的——杀掉你和碾死一只蚂蚁没有任何的区别，但你比蚂蚁的有用之处——”

一只手从被他裹紧的白袍下面伸了进去，一路滑过柔软的臀肉，指尖轻松地陷进那个还在湿润着的地方。

“这里咬起我来，可是一把好手呢，伏黑同学……”


End file.
